Replacement
by TissueCube
Summary: After Fred's death, Luna decides she cannot continue on. Where she goes, is somewhere nobody else expected. "5 weeks pregnant…Are you sure you want this job Miss-?" "Pandora. Pandora Lovegood.", Luna smiled to her old headmaster; Dumbledore.
**Replacement:: After Fred's death, Luna decides she cannot continue on. Where she goes, is somewhere nobody else expected. "5 weeks pregnant…Are you sure you want this job Miss-?" "Pandora. Pandora Lovegood.", Luna smiled to her old headmaster; Dumbledore.**

 **Main Pairing:: Fred Weasley and Luna Lovegood. FW/LL**

 **Disclaimer:: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **X0x0x0x**

Chapter 1: Restart

It was raining when she arrived. It was raining 4 hours later. She could tell how long she's been around, she's been counting the seconds in her head. Usually people would berate her or insult her for this type of odd behavior. If she was bored, she could do something useful for once.

But she was not bored.

She just wanted to count. To get away for as long as possible. And apparently, in order to do that, she counted.

Luna leaned closer to the gravestone that had her deceased fiancé's name on it. Her eyes were rimmed red from crying. Her throat was sore from counting nonstop. The counting started simple, of course, but then it slowly produced an aching feeling in the back of her throat as she continued to count the rest of the hours away.

Just sitting here in the rain. Idly rubbing away at her taut stomach and the muddy ground. Who cared that her dress was dirty? Not her. No. Not her.

She remembered doing things like this with her father. But instead of it being the one she loved with all her heart and soul, it was her mother. Her dad would talk nonstop while she stood a ways away. She always wondered why he would just stay around her dead mother's grave once a year (particularly their anniversary), but now she had a feeling she understood to the empathetic level.

Today marked—Well. It didn't really mark anything. Her ex-fiancé proposed just weeks before the battle. Weeks before she was captured and tortured. A day before starting her 6th year.

"Five thousand nine-hundred ninety…Five thousand nine-hundred ninety-one….", she continued desperately before finally croaking out when she saw a familiar person a few ways away. Tall. Slightly staggering as he trudged up the muddy hill. His eyes pointed downwards, as if he pitied her and blamed himself. He looked just like _him._

"Mum told me to come get you. You shouldn't be out in the rain because of your…", the man started. His eyes wandered to her stomach that was slightly protruding. One would have to squint to notice, but it was there. It was there and it was alive and well. Luna called it an it, because that was what it was to her at the moment. Despite hearing that deep nagging voice slowly scolding her for calling whatever was in her womb an 'it', it was definitely just that to her.

It.

"It's okay Percy. I have placed a protective charm around myself so that no harm comes to it.", Luna unconsciously rubbed her thumb just under her bellybutton. Percy shook his head.

"You know that sometimes protective charms won't protect you from getting ill. Let's go, Luna…I'll help you.", his eyes wandered back to her thumb and he couldn't help the awkward shifting of his feet. Out of all the people, Luna Lovegood was always a surprise to him. He slowly lowered his hand for her to take, which she took gratefully. Hoisting her up was easy. It was almost too easy to the point where Percy narrowed his eyes in suspicion of her not eating correctly.

"Mum's worried about you…Though she beckoned you and your father to stay with her since your house is destroyed and all, she also had other reasons she wanted you to stick around. Luna, you must eat for your sake and…the baby's sake.", Percy mumbled the last few words as if saying word "baby" was taboo around the Weasley family. Luna merely hummed and nodded.

"I do eat though. I always eat my fill. I am very grateful for that. And very much grateful that Mrs. Weasl- Molly-", she corrected quickly, "-is allowing me to stay around."

"I'm sorry…"

Luna jumped, startled with the response. She honestly had no idea that Percy would apologize. She almost slipped down the muddy hill had Percy not reacted quickly and held her by the arm.

"G-Grisneks…", Luna wheezed as she righted herself up. She looked over at Percy. Her eyes were unaccusing, the red-haired male noted quickly. He held her by the arm for a few moments before slipping his hand back into her hand to help her towards the Burrow.

Percy said nothing else as he continued on his walk with Luna through the rain. He already made sure his umbrella charm was used for both of them as they trudged on. There was nothing to even talk about, so why bother? Plus, he didn't want to even think about the battle or his dead brother.

Luna stayed quiet as well. She knew exactly why Percy apologized. It was because he fought right next to Fred when he died. He blamed himself. It was probably why he stuck around and watched out for her most of the time. If Molly wasn't bustling over her health, obviously Percy would.

Luna sniffed as she felt tears prickle at the edge of her eyes. Percy had not heard her sniff, for the rain was loud around them. Although it was nice of the Weasley family to take care of her, she still wanted her fiancé back. That one person to make her world shine when everyone else around her snickered or pushed her around.

She tightened her hold on Percy's hand and he stopped just in front of the door to look back at her. The blonde haired witch was sobbing in the most miserable way possible. Her mouth was wide open as if to scream for Fred's spirit. Large fat tears mixed with the rain water that ran down her cheek. But no sound came out as she cried in the rain and Percy allowed himself to walk forward and hug her.

She missed her fiancé.

The light of her world.

The one in her daydreams every time she was tortured by Bellatrix or one of the Death Eaters.

The one who carried her to her dorm after detention instead of holding her scarred hand when Umbridge knowingly hurt her for something that wasn't her fault.

The person who naturally cared for her when no one wanted to talk to her.

She missed Fred Weasley-

So much.

 **X0x0x0x**

Luna felt bad when she didn't tell Percy that it wasn't his fault that Fred died. Throughout the year, her heart feels as if it's being held by a string to her reality. She used to be very forgiving. She did not blame anyone when her mom died. Nor had she blamed Umbridge when she tortured her. She honestly didn't care when her Ravenclaw dormmates bullied her.

So why was she being so mean to Percy?

Luna's blue eyes glanced up at Percy who sat across from her. He was sitting next to her father and Ron, just silently eating. He wasn't bothered by Luna's introvert self though. And he didn't seem to mind at all that she had been slightly cold towards him. But Luna did. She minded a lot. Despite what other's thought about her, she did care about other people's feelings.

Luna continued to stare before looking back down at her food.

 _Scrape_

 _Scrape_

 _Tap Tap_

Luna felt her fingers twitch and the corner of her mouth was pulling downwards. She didn't hear the cough next to her nor heard her name. The young girl nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"-na! Merlin's beard!", Ginny tried her best to joke only to fail miserably when Luna turned her head towards her with a questioning look. Luna's eyes were wide, like a deer in the headlights. Her mouth quickly shut tight-lipped. She was going to growl a 'what?', but decided to tilt her head in confusion instead. Everyone was glancing at the two of them except Xenophilius. He looked more interested at the outside than anything else.

"I was wondering if you want to come with me and 'Mione to Diagon Alley?", Luna's hand twitched. Nobody noticed. The flash of Fred and George's shop popped up in her head. Ginny continued, "You know…just to get away from The Burrow once in awhile and get some fresh ai-"

"No!"

Everyone stopped and stared. Luna honestly had no idea what compelled her to yell that loudly. But she realized right away what happened and brought her hands up to her face. Even her dad was looking at her in mixed confusion.

"I mean- I just-"

Molly looked between the two and furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "Don't worry a thing Luna…You can stay as long as you want. You don't have to leave.", the woman coaxed and let her hand glide over towards Luna. But there was no touch, despite wanting to.

Luna looked at Molly with wide eyes. Her doe eyes were wide in fright. "I'm…I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley- Molly…", she corrected again. Molly merely smiled. "I'm sorry to you too Ginny I'm just…I'm not ready," she admitted the last part quietly. Ginny quickly shook her head.

"No it's okay! I understand…Me and Hermione were just going to bring food anyway. We heard George was not eating well.", the Weasley family mulled over in silence. The air was thick in grief. Luna realized her selfishness at that moment. She was not the only one suffering. These people, no, her second family, brought her to their home. They even allowed her dad to stay over! And each of them, despite them grieving as well, were trying their best to help her through her lover's death.

Tight-lipped and hands clenching, she looked down at her feet and nodded. She had to go. This was not about her. This would be for them. Only them. Maybe even Fred would have wanted this. "…I'll go. But…I won't go…inside. Please.", she begged the last part to which Ginny and Molly quickly gave the girl a consoling hug. Percy, Bill, and Ron continued to eat with a small smile on their face. Xenophilius had gotten up and walked away to his guest room.

"We'll be right here with you."

 **X0x0x0x**

Hermione and Ginny had left a few minutes earlier with bags of prepared food and went into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Luna stood outside in Diagon Alley, not wanting to go inside at all. Her eyes were wandering around the area when she noticed a motion from the corner of her eye. She looked over at the shop and her breathe hitched. Why was George coming out as well?

Hermione and Ginny smiled sadly towards her and she gulped. Those two were trying to get her to interact with George!

But why?

She didn't want to.

He looked too much like Fred. They had differences, sure, but they still looked so much alike. If she was her old self, she would be okay with it. She used to be very observing. But since Fred's death, now she feels like air was being sucked right out of her.

She can't think straight.

She can't eat without wanting to vomit.

She even needs help getting out of bed.

Upset with this dilemma of meeting with someone who was so very close to Fred, she quickly turned around and made a run for it. Hermione and Ginny called out to her, but she ignored it. Leaving in her wake was Hermione and Ginny, holding the arms of George who was also in a state of inner turmoil from his brother's death. Slowly approaching them, if Luna had stayed and watched, was Angelina Johnson who replaced the girls with her arm around George's waist. She was George's help to get him back on his feet.

The two girls were just trying to get him a head start towards his unknown social therapy.

If only Luna had stayed would they have went back to her and helped her too.

 **X0x0x0x**

She didn't know where she was running to. The further she went through Diagon Alley, the scarier and secluded it became. Only then did she notice she was in Knockturn Alley. Luna gave a small cry as she heard thunder overhead. She kept running though, past Diagon Alley's usual visitors and towards the deepest parts of Knockturn Alley. It was deserted due to Voldemort's death. In fact, there was not a person in sight.

Luna heaved, puffs of air quickly left her mouth before being sucked back in. Her feet had a dull and static like feeling from running so fast and so far. She stood still in the deserted concrete area. Her eyes wandered around until she decided to move again. Where was she exactly?

She sniffed once as she walked where she had ran off to. Retracing her steps wasn't a bad idea. Despite being upset at both Hermione and Ginny, she still had a feeling that maybe she overreacted. It was her idea afterall. To go here. And maybe her overreaction over George hurt his feelings. Or maybe they were trying to get him some fresh air like they had her.

She had been unfair by running away.

The young woman sighed as she walked.

Only after an hour of walking around Knockturn Alley did Luna realize she was hopelessly lost. It was dark in Knockturn Alley, and it wasn't supposed to be. It was still supposed to be afternoon time! Wasn't it?

Luna felt herself hiccup. Not a person was in sight. It was scarier than being in the Forbidden Forest. In the forest, there were creatures all around her. There were centaurs and her favorite thestrals. They were all in the forest with her. She wasn't alone. Here?

Here, she was alone.

Not a single Nargle or Wackspurt was around.

Luna felt her face contort into that of frustration. She kicked at the ground. Fred would usually find her. He always did.

She froze.

Fred.

Fred.

FRED.

Her frustration towards being lost was now at Fred, then at the thing in her stomach. Luna felt herself claw at her stomach this time at the unborn child. Did she still want it? Did she still want whatever Fred left her with after dying? Will she love it like she did Fred?

Her pace quickened and she found herself pressing her back at a wall.

Was she angry at the baby?

Was she angry at Percy? George? Hermione? Ginny?

….Was she angry at Fred that he left her?

Luna shook her head no and slid down the wall. Her hands wrapped around her legs as she huddled.

So why did she feel so angry at their child?

Their child. Luna let a loose giggle escape. That was the first time she thought 'their child' instead of 'it'. Here she was, moping around. She's been moping nonstop for 2 weeks. Nearly killing their child every chance she got.

Would Fred forgive her at all?

Luna sniffed and rubbed her thumb over her scratch marks on her stomach. Would he understand she didn't like this anymore? Fuck, she was only 17! She's too young for kids!

All that damn shagging. She thought that she would be okay. That they would be okay. But now she wasn't okay. She's alone. She's sad. And all she had was the baby she was unsure she wanted anymore.

Luna gave a low groan as rain started to patter on her. She pulled out her wand from her pocket and cast an umbrella spell for once. She'll stay dry, this one time.

The rain started to pick up and she was for once very glad she chose to cast an umbrella spell. Her tired eyes closed for a small while, and for once, she smelled it. She didn't see it. She didn't hear it. She smelled it.

Death.

And death was not here for her.

 **X0x0x0x**

 _Death's hand ghosted over her stomach. A smile on his face. Luna stared back up as if he was going to save her. As she closed her eyes to let him take the child from her did she hear a child's cry. But it wasn't just one cry, it was two._

 _Confused, she looked down at her stomach. It was like seeing a live X-ray on her stomach. Her stomach was engorged to what could be it's full potential. What she saw gave her a shock._

 _Two children. Twins. Inside her stomach._

 _As a cold hand swept over her x-rayed stomach did she quickly look back up. That hand was human. With human skin._

 _Fred stood in front of her, an umbrella in his hand. A smile was on his face._

" _It's okay…", she watched him mouth._

 _And for once, she knew that it was up to her with what she wanted. And he was okay with whatever choice she could have._

 _Luna cried out of both sadness and happiness._

 _She was still confused with what choice she wanted._

 _So she sat there. Death on her left side vision, and Fred, slowly walked away towards her right. Between them, was something shiny. It twinkled on the ground. She was curious with it. Death even glanced at it, and she saw his grin widen. His voice was cold against her face as he gave his warning._

" _A life saved that was lost, is a life lost that was saved. It is but a fair trade."_

 _At first, she was confused. But she focused back at Fred. The item was not important. What was important was him._

" _Fr-"_

 **X0x0x0x**

"-ED", Luna's eyes opened wide. She took ragged gasps. She was still in Knockturn Alley. Her eyes lowered and so did her head as she cradled it in her hands. She felt tears. How many tears has she shed?

The umbrella charm was long gone since the rain stopped.

"….What the bloody hell was that?", she mumbled quietly as she stood up. Well, no use staying. An idea formed in her mind. Maybe she should do something like during the Triwizard Tournament. She should go and create red sparks to catch someone's attention to get her. Luna found herself smiling slightly.

As she was about to walk away from her wall, she noticed a tiny sparkle. Curiously, she walked towards it. It beckoned her. Almost whispered to her. She gaped at it when she realized what it was.

A Time Turner.

Where had it come from? Weren't all the Time Turners destroyed because of her and the rest of the group?

She bent down and gently touched it with the upper part of her palm. As the hill of her palm licked the cold metal, did she have the question of what if. What if she saved Fred just in time?

And she instantly knew what to do with the turner as she snatched it, cast red sparks straight into the air, and thought about how many times she had to spin it.

Death's voice rang in the back of her head.

" _A life saved that was lost, is a life lost that was saved. It is but a fair trade."_

What did Death mean by that though?

 **X0x0x0x**

"I can't BELIEVE you did that!"

"You've been missing for 3 HOURS Luna! We couldn't find you anywhere! What were you thinking?"

Luna watched in mild amusement as Ginny and Hermione continued to scold her for running off. At first, they were going to apologize for taking her to Diagon Alley, but Luna has been missing for a long time despite their worrying.

"Mum would have killed me if she knew you were missing!"

"For all we knew, you could have not only killed yourself, but your child as well!"

Luna quietly laid her hand on her stomach. _Twins_. She silently corrected to herself. The women continued to banter, not noticing the way Luna unconsciously rubbed at her stomach. They were currently in Ginny's room. As soon as they came back to The Burrow, they acted as if Luna had not gone missing the whole day. Luna even faced George after she was found, asking him to forgive her.

He merely nodded then stiffened a considerable amount when she hugged him awkwardly.

When the girls arrived at The Burrow, she went to apologize to Percy and told him it was not his fault. In fact, they had a long talk together. Both were blaming eachother for Fred's death before Luna kissed him on the cheek and said that she'll try her very best to move on.

Apparently, that was all he needed for him to hug her and give her the most heartfelt thankyou ever.

And now, here she was, getting both her ears talked off as Ginny and Hermione let off their worried steam. Luna allowed them to banter. She would apologize to them soon. They didn't seem to notice Luna was actually becoming her old self again. Her heart and mind were climbing up the string of reality, and sewing it back together. All because of this sudden hope in the gem she found.

"Does the child even have nutrients? I mean, look at you Luna. You look like you haven't eaten the last I saw you.", Hermione walked up to Luna and took her hands in her own. They were cold and Hermione almost dropped her pale hands. "You would think Mrs. Weasley would force some food in you."

"Oh, she tried but…I was…okay.", Luna smiled thoughtfully. "I'll try to eat alittle more Hermione. Thankyou for your concern. The Nargles were just taking my food sometimes."

"There's no such thing as Nargles, Luna.", Hermione huffed. Luna merely smiled happily. Ginny was about to start her own rant, had they not heard a call downstairs that dinner was ready.

Luna smiled softly. "You two go ahead. I'll be down in a minute. Let me get ready."

Hermione was on the verge of dragging Luna downstairs but huffed and ran down. Ginny did a double take on the girl and did the same. They hadn't eaten all day because they were looking for the girl, so maybe food would have done them some good.

Inside the room, however, was the ever smirking Luna Lovegood. Slowly, her hand reached down her chest area as she pulled out a simple golden Time Turner. What was odd about it was that it looked like it could only be used once. It was fragile to the touch, rusting in the corners, and about to break.

Luna smiled at it before pulling out a quill and parchment.

And she wrote.

She wrote to everyone. Thankyous, sorrys, and begging for forgiveness all to her second family and father.

The Weasleys, her father, Hermione, Harry…and Fred.

The last part was towards Fred.

It didn't have his name in it, nor had she directly addressed him. But she wrote it.

" _I'll fix everything."_

With that, she signed the parchment, left it on top of her pillow with just a tender tap to the seal, then grabbed her favorite belongings. She used a spell to quickly pack everything before holding up the time turner.

She flicked it once.

She flicked it twice.

She continued to flick it.

And she whispered softly as she counted.

 **X0x0x0x**

 **This was the beginning of a story I had thought about for a long time about 2 or 3 years ago. It may not be finished because I hardly update, so if anyone wants to adopt it, please feel free to message me. I can tell you what I had planned for it and you could always go from there, or you could make up your own ideas. Just know if I give up the story to you, that I may actually still continue this. It will be like my version of this story and someone else could make up their own version, y'know? Either way, I really enjoyed this story a lot by just the first chapter and I hope this share will do the same. Thankyou for reading!**


End file.
